i missed you
by TomBydand
Summary: stiles hasn't been around the pack for a while, focusing on school and other things, but when the alpha pack creates a stampeed derek runs into the teen, things have changed. can be read as sterek or just friendship. ONESHOT.


**so, i'm pretty sure this has been done a million times since dylans little "i want stiles to say 'i missed you'" so um heres my little attempt. if it does happen i hope its not "i missed you my love" but "i missed you" dripping wiht sarcasm because he didn't miss dealing wiht derek slamming his face into things. **

**in other news i finally watched series one, thats the only comment i can make because if you are readign this you already know its a good show. **

**oh i dont own any of the characters, or any thing to do wiht the show, other than these words i've thown together. **

* * *

**I missed you.**

The scene was one of carnage, the alpha pack had decided one of the ways to test Derek was to scare half the animals in the beacon hills reserve out of the forest and through town, the test, to see if Derek and his pack could calm the animals down with out anyone noticing and minimal damage. It was of course an unfair test. There was no way Derek and the pack would ever have to deal with that volume of scared stampeding animals, even when peter had been full on psycho alpha he had only spooked one herd of deer. The result was that Derek had managed with his packs help, and the sheriff's help, to curtail most of the animals into a disused district of the city, the old factory district. Derek was covered in dust from where a stag had thrown him against a wall, the rest of the pack were slowly dusting themselves down and gathering together.

The animals were slowly being pushed back towards the woods by the police and other emergency services, Derek looked to see if he could find the sheriff, instead he caught a familiar scent. He turned to see stiles stood to the side wearing his red hoodie talking quietly to one of the policemen, Derek realised he couldn't actually hear what was being said it was like there was white noise blurring the sound. Stiles chose that moment to look up and nodded his head in greeting he then motioned towards the sheriff's car and Derek started to walk towards the car to meet up with Stiles.

"the police are saying a small tremor upset some of the larger animals deep in the forest, causing others to panic and run, they are working on gathering as many as they can, but, if you and your pack felt like helping the process along that would be,."

"Stiles, I'm not all that good at social interaction but I'm fairly certain its customary to say hello." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck a hint of shirt peeking out before he started talking again.

"Right, yes, sorry, hi Sourwolf." He paused, his face becoming serious. "I missed you."

"Really?" Derek responded raising a lazy eyebrow studying Stiles. The teen laughed.

"God no, it's been nice these past few months not having to deal with the craziness that is the pack. I got a girlfriend, then she dumped me, I got a boyfriend, that didn't work out, I got a part time job to boost my,"

"Where's your father?" Derek cut across the start of what was going to be a rambling jumble of words. Stiles leant against the sheriff's car. "He went back to the station, to start the report, he left." Stiles paused. "Don't laugh, I know it's unlikely with you, but please, don't laugh." Stiles unzipped his hoodie and threw it on the roof of the car, he was in police uniform, he looked like a miniature/younger version of his father and Derek didn't laugh, because, cop stiles was a good look, he looked like Derek had always seen him, powerful, but kind.

"You're a deputy?" he was certain the smile he had was verging on creepy.

"Not quite, we still haven't settled on what to call me, but I have a badge so, officer? Cadet? Not high up, but um, if the sheriff needs to be elsewhere and all hands are needed then I have permission to use his car under tight regula… crap, no scratching the roof is one of those," he grabbed his hoodie and threw it in the car. "Derek, I have to go, I may not have missed you, but it is good to see you." There was no sarcasm this time, no hint of a lie either, just genuine affection. Stiles had started to get in the car and Derek had started walking away before Derek spun round and called out to stiles, when the younger man turned towards Derek's voice, Derek smiled before saying. "It was good to see you stiles, we missed you, old friend." He waved and started walking towards his pack, who had all been watching the interaction with curiosity. Things were hard, and strained, but it had taken his absence for them all to realise that stiles really did matter to them, none of them commented on Derek calling the young cop old friend, because that's exactly what he had been, what he would always be.

* * *

**who else wants stiles in a police uniform? **

**oh just me?**

**awkward.**

**it would be cool though because then the pack would have a man on the inside. also, i'm brittish so i havent a clue about the ranks and levels within american law enforcement so sorry about any mistakes made.**

**also, this is hope fully a stiles & derek oneshot, not a stiles/derek sterek one shot. because i wanted to try and hit a balence where you the reader could decide for your selves if they were just friends or if there was more going on that was left unsaid.**

**this is definately a oneshot buti hope you come up with what could happen next in your heads, i know i always like doing that with other peoples oneshots. **

**got to wait till the summer to get series two :( so its likely there will be more teenwolf fanfics appearing from me to help me cope wiht the hiatus. **


End file.
